Question: First consider the expression for: $-8$ plus the product of $4$ and $x$ Now select the answer that matches the following: Take the quantity of $-9$ times that expression and then add $4$.
Solution: Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the product of $4$ and $x$ $4 \times x = \color{orange}{4x}$ What is $-8$ plus $4x$ $4x$ $ - 8$ What is the quantity of $-9$ times that expression $-9 \times (4x - 8) = \color{orange}{-9(4x-8)}$ What does adding $4$ to $\color{orange}{-9(4x-8)}$ do? $-9(4x-8)$ $ + 4$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $-9(4x-8)+4$.